Kirby's Amazing Photosynthesis Adventure
by Poketheveil
Summary: Learn about Photosynthesis along with Kirby when he's put in a plant by his old Biology teacher! Written, coincedentally, for my Biology class.


Disclaimer: I do not own Kirby. However, I do own my nifty Biology notebook from which I got the notes to do this story. Obviously.

A/N: Okay, here's a story that you want to read if 1) you want to learn about photosynthesis, 2) you need to learn about photosynthesis or review for a test, and/or 3) if you want to read about Kirby inside a plant. I did this for Biology, and I have to say I'm very proud at how it turned out. Enjoy!

Kirby silently walked through the forest, dreadfully bored. The monsters were gone, Dream Land was saved. Kirby had done all that, but still he was bored.

He swallowed, and felt the familiar sensation of gaining abilities. _What?_ He thought, _I didn't swallow anything!_ How wrong he was.

When Kirby awoke, he saw he was _not_ in the forest anymore. This couldn't be good. "KIRBY THE CREAM PUFF!" boomed a strangely familiar voice. He jumped, and then said angrily, "Hey, I am _not_ a cream puff! I _eat_ cream puffs!" Muttering about stupid voices, he jumped around energetically. "Well, anyway, I have brought you here –" "– Why? I'd rather be bored in the forest, really –" "– for you to learn about Photosynthesis!" Kirby gasped. "NOOOOOO! You're my old Biology teacher, aren't you? Just because I failed that test doesn't mean I should have to be…wherever I am!"

The voice sighed exasperatedly. "Oh come on, you don't even remember that Photosynthesis happens in plants because of the sun?" Kirby, still hyperly jumping around, getting higher each time, shook his head. "If I'm in a plant, how'd I get that small? And _why_ am I jumping around?" The voice took on a mischievous tone. "I made you swallow an electron. So, since sunlight is shining on the chlorophyll, you are an excited electron just like all the other electrons –" Kirby finally jumped high enough to land on a different platformish thing. "– so you jump from chlorophyll to chlorophyll." Kirby, still jumping, asked, "So I'm going to be stuck here jumping forever!" The voice chuckled. "No, no, soon you'll –" Kirby left the chlorophyll and landed on a different thing. "– jump into the thylakoid." Kirby stopped jumping and looked around. Electrons, arguing or otherwise, were all bustling toward a subway train. "All aboard the ETC!" As Kirby was roughly pushed into the train because of the force of the crowd, he asked, "What's the ETC? Empty…tree clocks, or something?" The voice, still refusing to be called anything else because he thought it made him sound mysterious, laughed again. "No, it stands for electron transport chain! And trust me; I think you'll find it quite a trip."

The train stopped, they all got out and got on a different one. Then that train stopped and they got on another one. When Kirby finally got off the last electron carrier (to his immense relief), he was suddenly knocked down by a strange girlish…thing. "Looks like a NADP+ found you," said the voice. "I love you, you sweet little pink electron!" the NADP+ cooed, hugging Kirby 'till he turned blue. "Ooo, now you're blue! Even better!" "Help me!" Kirby rasped, but suddenly the NADP+ was gone. "Thank you!" he exclaimed, catching his breath. "Oh, I didn't do anything," the voice said, "you just changed into NADPH by joining with NADP+."

Kirby looked around again, seeing a lot of electrons joining with NADP+'s. Then something caught his eye. The distant chlorophyll were sucking at water, taking the electrons from it. The oxygen left, leaving behind the poor hydrogen ions. Then weird pumps ("Proton Pumps, Kirby,") started pumping protons (which he only knew were protons because the voice told him so,) across the membrane. Even Kirby could see that too many protons were building up inside. The membrane started to bulge, and then the protein channel opened and they all rushed out, leaving behind glowing bits of…stuff, which other things took up. "The protons left behind energy from their movement, so it's stored by the ADP becoming ATP by adding a phosphate." Kirby adopted a blank look on his face. "What?" he asked. The voice sighed. "ADP, which is adenosine di phosphate, adds a phosphate to it to become ATP – adenosine tri phosphate."

Kirby shrugged. "Whatever you say." A sudden sucking wind came up, taking Kirby, the rest of the NADPH's, the ATP's, and CO2 with it. As Kirby entered the five Carbon chain, he and the other NADPH's changed. "Hey!" Kirby complained loudly, "I'm an electron again!" The NADP+'s left, already looking or a fresh electron to become their victim. "I think I'm gonna be sick!" Kirby exclaimed, clamping an appendage over his mouth, his face turning green. After two spinning cycles of the five Carbon chain, everything but Kirby disappeared. "Hey! What am I now, Mr. Smarty Voice?" he demanded, still looking slightly green. "Glucose, of course. You're just one of the carbohydrates in here now."

Kirby stood still, waiting for something else to happen. "And that concludes photosynthesis, whose chemical equation is 6CO2+ 6H2O+ light ---------> C6H12O6+ 6O2, and –" Kirby cut him off. "Wait – nothing else happens? I'm done?" The voice paused as only a voice can. "Well, yes, what did I just say?" Kirby whooped, then looked around.

"So, how do I get out of here?"

A/N: Well, what do you think? Please review! (Did you learn anything new?)

Poketheveil


End file.
